


Human

by Kosakoni



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, David is a sweetheart, M/M, McFassy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closer he comes, the more his Telepathy is getting silent. It's at the same time beautiful just to hear the own thoughts, without feeling the pressure of strange or different impulses coming in waves or crushes into his mind. But it feels also suddenly just … lonely. </p><p>Only two people are on the corridor and Charles cannot help himself. He stares at one of the two people and feels his heart pounding. The man - blond, tall, perfect body, beautiful face and just … just too perfect to be real. And suddenly the man looks at him. Their eyes connect and Charles feels hot everywhere. But then he's walking around the corner and he can hear and feel again the people around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> I'm craving a David8 story and since Charles is so adorable, I think they would be good for each other. Hope you'll enjoy it and maybe you likes to make me happy with a few words. 
> 
> I'm looking forward of your opinion. 
> 
> This story is not yet proofread, so possible faults are all your's to keep ;-)

“That's right.” Charles says to the blond woman, who stood opposite of him, with a cold expression on her face. “And I would be averse of this action. This could make things only more concerning.” He continue to speak, while her eyes began to harden. He can nearly _feel_ the anger, as if it would be his own. But instead he pushes his shields higher, so the affect is giving in.

 

“ _You …_ you want my name out of this article?” Her tone is cold, just like her eyes and Charles breathes deep in, before he nods.

 

“Yes. Don't misunderstand me, while I'm feeling astonished that Wayland is interested in working with me, I … don't think, that it would be good, to bring it out. Last year, Wayland-Corp had fired fourteen people. All mutants. And … while I'm nobody whose making rash verdicts, the people who work for me and the people who trusts Xavier Pharmaceuticals, they could make rash judgements.” Charles is trying to show it out of a pure, objective perspective, without being forward. But he can feel her disgust and anger.

 

“While it's right that Wayland-Corp has fired fourteen people in the last year, who were mutants, the Corporation also has fired sixty-two people who weren't mutants.” Miss Vickers steps a little bit closer, what makes her even more taller than Charles himself is. “Don't try to use informations from _my_ Company against me. You will only lose your argument, Mister Xavier.”

 

With that, Vickers turns around and is walking away from him. Sighing to himself, Charles feels like he has done something very bad. Because one doesn't want Wayland-Corp against him. So as he walks down the long corridors he cannot help to feel a little around with his power.

 

There are people, who likes to work for his company. People, who are really enjoying their tasks. But then, his Telepathy is like … blocked. And the closer he comes, the more his Telepathy is getting silent. It's at the same time beautiful just to hear the own thoughts, without feeling the pressure of strange or different impulses coming in waves or crushes into his mind. But it feels also suddenly just … lonely.

 

Only two people are on the corridor and Charles cannot help himself. He stares at one of the two men and feels his heart racing. The one man - blond, tall, perfect body, beautiful face and just … just too perfect to be real. And suddenly the man looks at him. Their eyes connect and Charles feels hot everywhere. But then he's walking around the corner and he can hear and feel again the people around him.

 

It's may be crazy, but suddenly Charles misses the silence.

 

~*~

 

“I think it's creepy.” His lab assistant is murmuring next to Charles, what makes him look up. Following his assistants eyes, Charles swallows hard as he sees the blond man again. He's standing in the laboratory next of theirs, in a lab coat, looking interested and deep in thoughts. But again, he's very silent in his mind.

 

“What do you mean?” Charles asks, and Ben's looking at him with impossible wide eyes.

 

“You don't know?” After he's shaking the head - no, Ben makes a shivering move, before continuing with his words. “This thing … I mean, it's an android, Professor.”

 

Blinking, Charles looks again to the blond man. This would possible explain why he couldn't hear his mind. Or why he is so fucking sexy, perfect and … Okay - so _not_ important or an argument for this fact. “You're sure? I mean, he's so ...” _Beautiful_ “... natural.”

 

Ben nods shortly, without taking his eyes from the man. “He's gotten the name David. The androids they have made, all look like him. He's from the series eight. They're all so impressed and proud, that he's so … human. But I think it's just creepy.”

 

Slowly Charles looks away from David, to Ben. “And why? I mean, he's doing nothing wrong. He's just working.”

 

“Yeah, but … he's so perfect. No, no … too perfect. And they made him with feelings. At least, they trying to sell it for feelings. But if you ask me? A machine with feelings? This can only get down.”

 

With that his assistant turns around and Charles feels himself frowning. But this only does show, why he made the suppressant. Humans always seems to be afraid of the new. Of things, they doesn't know. And he knows that there are mutants out there, they couldn't hide their mutations. So he had made a suppressant, through those mutants could have the chance to learn to control their mutations. It was all, he could do for his kind.

 

Helping them to life a live, they deserve. But … how could you help someone, who doesn't even know what they deserve?

 

~*~

 

“You are Charles Frances Xavier.” The voice next to him startles him so much, that the sample he had examined, nearly fell to the floor. In the same time, long fingers catches the glass faster, than Charles had the time to react. He's for a second both, breathless and surprised.

 

“Eh - yes. That's me, but …” Charles is blinking up at David, who is wearing a gentle smile on his lips. Interested, but also very friendly. “But, it's sound like a compliment.” It felt so … unusual to speak with someone, without feeling some emotions or waves from a mind. And it's long since he needed to use his eyes, not his mind, to see deeper into someone's inner thoughts.

 

The smile on David's face begins to widen and Charles feels himself blushing. Unsure, what he should do, he's just gripping the table with one hand, while he shoves the other one into the pocket of his lab-jaket. “A name cannot be taken as a compliment. But if you sensed my interest about you, you may be right. I have read everything you have written. Also, do I know, that you're a Telepath.”

 

His grey-green eyes aren't hollow, Charles can see as he looks deep into David's eyes, while he's speaking. They didn't seems to be the eyes of an android. “Everything? I hope you didn't read the first of my thesis.” He was fourteen years old, frustrated, and hurt by the insults of his own mother. So he did wrote his first thesis in a … you could say, dark surface. He isn't proud about it. But he's grateful, that they didn't released it. It was only to find, in the library of the Oxford University.

 

“Of course I did. I found it very interesting. Especially for someone who was only fourteen years old, to write something like that, that's impressive.” David's eyes began to roam over Charles, in a way, some people did when they used to flirt with him. But … he is an android, Charles thinks, but in the same time he wishes to know what he thinks. What's going on in these brilliant mind.

 

His fingers tighten on the edge of the desk, in a way that hold him back, to throw himself on this man. Because - oh bloody fuck - he is so fucking sexy and this smile … It is so easy to forget, that he isn't human, Charles thinks and swallows. “Ahm. Thank you?” Charles feels his cheeks warming, and then David tips his head to the side, while watching him close.

 

“You're different.” David says straight forward and Charles eyebrow rose.

 

“Different than humans? I'm a mutant, David. Of course I'm different than them.” Charles hopes that this will end soon, because he feels the heat in the pit of his stomach, which only makes him aware of the fact, how long it's since he had sex. Good sex. Someone who knows what feels good - no, not only good, impossible hot. Maybe it is good, that David isn't human. Because Charles knows, he only would make some of his lines.

 

“Not based on the fact, that you're a Telepath.” It is interesting to Charles, that David didn't used the word _mutant,_ like others did. “But based by the fact, that you're interacting with me, like I am human.”

 

In an instant Charles feels embarrassed. Turning around, to his microscope, Charles is biting his lip, before shaking slowly his head. “I'm not seeing a reason, why I should be acting different to you.”

 

The android walks around the desk, so Charles is again in front of him. Forced, to look at him. “Yes, you do. Because I could see the recognizing on your face, after you looked first up at me. Also, did I hear Mister Carter telling you information about what I am.” He could hear this? They were in a different room, Charles thinks and is biting his lip again. He wants to know how good his senses really are. Because after all he is a genetic. And he is incredible fascinated.

 

“On our first encounter, I could see physical interest in your eyes. I thought, that it would disappear after Mister Carter's declaration. But it's still there. In fusion with arousal and wanting.” Yes, that's the reason Charles has turned away from him. Because he does know, how to detect those emotions in someone's body language. “I'm really interested to know, why you're feeling like this, with your knowledge of what I am, because it's the first time a person reacts like that toward me.”

 

He feels shock running through him, by David's straight words at him. And his cheeks are blushing again, while he looks down to the samples, splaying on the desk next to the microscope. Feeling the need, to do something with his hands, he begins to sort them. It is this, or look up at David. And … this wouldn't be … very good.

 

“It's … nothing. Just … it's not you, I mean, it's your physical, I mean - eh ahm - it's nice to be around someone who's mind isn't shouting at you. Nice, to have nothing to stay away from or to block from my mind.” Charles slides the probes around the desk, so they lay now in more order on the surface.

 

“And this makes you aroused?” David's voice does sound strangely amused, which makes him look up, because - Can an android really be amused by something?

 

“No, yes, I haven't had sex in a long time, and … oh god, why I'm telling this. It's not ...” David's head tips to the side and Charles feels the heat in both, his cheeks and his stomach growing. His heart is racing, but he's sure it's just his nervousness. He's just not good with personal interactions. Or friends.

 

Slowly, Charles is breathing deep in, before he shakes his head from side, to side. “Can you … please just forget, what I did say about me, having not …” The tips of his forefingers tap in an awkward motion together, before he's taking a step back and shrugs his lab coat off his shoulders. “No, okay. Then I will … eh …” Throwing the coat over the back of his seat, he takes his black jacket and nods shortly at David, before he walks out of his own office.

 

He feels so embarrassed about what he had said, Charles feels it even back in his apartment. But, he's not embarrassed enough, to ignore his hard erection, while he stands underneath the hot spray of his shower.

 

~*~

 

David knows feelings.

He feels amusing, happiness and fascination when he's learning something new. He feels irritation by some things humans does or say. But it's the first time that he feels something … differently new, when he looks into the cyan blue eyes of Professor Charles Frances Xavier. He's not sure what exactly it is, because it's even more stronger, when he's standing opposite of the young man.

 

He is definitely and overly fascinated by the Telepath. Sure, he had learned early in his lifespan, that there were indeed mutants underneath the human race. But he never had the chance to see one for himself. Or to speak with one. Especially someone so brilliant and beautiful.

 

Telling this a human, one maybe would ask, why he would use an endearment as a description of someone. But David isn't alone programmed to be intelligent of feelings. He also is free to feel them. He is free to make decisions, even if they were limited for the safety of the persons in his range. And through this, he also is in the mind, to realize what beauty is.

 

While logic, rhymes, straight lines and order are things, that let him feel incredible satisfied. To see something beautiful, like a yellow rose, with sprinkles of red on his patterns - a mutation of nature - filled him only with warmth.

 

So yes, he knows beauty. He knows it when he is seeing it.

And Xavier is beauty. From his cyan blue eyes, to his flawless, pale skin. And his not exactly straight nose or his light crooked teeth, these all where things, that makes him even more beautiful.

 

As Charles also fled out of his own office, David looks after him, with the feeling, that he had made something wrong. He just has the surprising deep urge to sort this out.

 

~*~

 

A few days later, David not only thinks, but he also does know, that Charles is avoiding him. Every time he gets close to the young man, someone is consulting him with things, like problems, questions or even the request for coffee.

 

David is programmed for being intelligent. For calculating everything. So he knows that Charles is using his Telepathy by controlling the people around them, so they could keep him away from Charles.

 

He's playing by this game for four days and five hours. Because, while there is one of the new interns asking him questions, he can see Charles walking out of the lab, close followed by a stranger, who's talking in a voice that contains some anger.

 

“I'm sorry, but I need to ask you to go to Mister Sinclair. Thank you.” Straighten his back up, David follows the two men with long and steady strides. But he's not fast enough, because just as he's walking around the next corner, he sees the stranger gripping Charles on his elbow. “What the fuck is your problem?” The anger in the man's voice is increasing, while he shoves Charles against the next wall. It's hard and it must be against Charles' want, because he's not looking happy with being handled like that.

 

David steps closer and he's wraping his fingers around the wrist of the hand, that is still holding Charles in position. He does not strengthen his grip, but it's not very gentle either. “I need to ask you to let go of Professor Xavier.” The way the man looks at him, is both, amused and derogated. “Instantly.” He says with a little more pressure, but the man doesn't follows. Only as David steps twenty-six centimetres closer, he let go of Charles, like he's dropping some filth. 

 

Slowly David let go of the man's wrist, too, before the stranger walks slowly away, backward, and still looking at Charles. “This isn't over, Charles.” 

 

“I would revise from threats, before I will escort you out of this building.” The man's eyes are flickering at him, before he makes a huffing sound. Then he turns around and walks away in angry strides. David is watching his steps, until he's entering the lift, then he looks at Charles, who is eyeing the now closing doors. “Are you okay?” 

 

Slowly, Charles turns his head around, while his eyes makes contact with David's. For a second he's sure he sees something like fear, but then it's vanishing and he's smiling gratefully at David. “Yes. Thank you.” 

 

Together they are walking back to the office of Charles', but David doesn't looks away from him. “May I ask you, who this was?” 

 

Charles step is breaking for a second, but it's just a very little moment, in which David knows that there is more, than he thought. “This …” He can see clearly, that Charles wants nothing more than to tell him about it. But then he's shaking his head and a bright smile is back on his beautiful, red lips. “It's nothing. Really. I'm very thankful that you were there, but … it's not like I cannot save myself.” 

 

They stop before his office and Charles turns at him. His smile disappears from his lips, but there is still something very gentle and soft in his deep, blue eyes. “I'm sorry for … the last days.” David tips his head to the side, while he feels himself confirmed in his earlier assumption. “Usually I'm not invading the minds of people without their consent. But … sometimes when I'm nervous, it's just happening and … and I'm sorry for distracting you from your Job and - ...” 

 

Before Charles could continue his excuse, David shakes his head in a motion, he had copied from humans. “I understand it. You felt unwell by me and with that, it's on me, to say I'm sorry for molesting you.” 

 

“No, no, no! David, you … never molested me. How can you - no. Just … let's forget about it, okay?” His expression is so hopefully, that David cannot say him, that he cannot forget everything he has experienced. So he just nods shortly at Charles, who answers with a brilliant and bright smile. “I would ask you to accompany me to a cup of tea, but you're … probably not consummating - ...”

 

“I would like that.” He says, rude because he hasn't let Charles speak out. But he's not sorry about it. Instead he feels again this emotion. “Are you free this evening?” 

 

He watches Charles biting his lip, before he slowly nods. “Yes.” It's only one word. Three letters and yet it's makes him happy. 

 

~*~

 

“It's _not_ a date!” Charles says into the speaker of his phone, while he's looking from a casual blue button up, to his favourite cardigan. 

 

“You're sure about it? Because I swear I can feel your excitement.” Raven is clearly laughing about him and Charles rolls his eyes, before he's turning the phone speaker on and laying his phone on his bed. 

 

“That's impossible. You're in France and I'm sure my range isn't so big.” Before he could slap himself, Raven laughs out loud. 

 

“I knew it! You're exited and it's a date! Please tell me you're not pulling on that quencher.” His hands froze while wanting to pull the fabric down over his stomach. 

 

“It's not a - it's my favourite cardigan and it's - ...” 

 

“It's horrible, Charles! You'll always look like eighty-three and not like the twenty-five brilliant man, you are. Don't misunderstood me, but every time you're wearing that thing, it's like you're turning into a grandpa, drinking tea and debate about politic.” Charles sighs and pulls the fabric slowly back over his head, before he put it down on the bed. “You're so beautiful, Charles. Let … the world just see it, too. Why trying to hide everything that makes you, you?” 

 

Charles thinks about answering, but instead he stays silent. “Is it still because of Tom? Charles you know, he was a piece of scum.” Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Charles put his face in his hands. Yes, he did know this all. But … that doesn't mean that it couldn't hurt him anymore. 

 

“Charles.” Ravens voice is suddenly very soft, which let him look up, even if she isn't there. “Please don't hide what you are. You're beautiful just the way you are. With your Telepathy, with your brilliant mind - with everything.” 

 

“You're lovely.” He says. “But I'm not hiding for him. David … knows what I am and what I can do. But it's still not a date, okay. It's just … someone from my working place. And I think, we could become really good friends.” Okay, the last thing is maybe a little too high set. But that doesn't mean, he couldn't hope. 

 

“If you say so. But please, just put on these blue button up you have gotten from me for your birthday. Pull the sleeves up to your elbows and let the first two buttons open. I swear to you, you will look sexy as hell.” Charles feels himself blushing, before he's doing like she had said. 

 

“What do you not understand about 'this isn't a date', my dear sister?” A sudden knock on his door send a shock through his body. He hears her laughing and takes the handy with him, while he walks to the front door. 

 

“Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the nervous undertone in your voice?” Shaking his head in disbelieve, he's about to say something. But it gets stuck in his throat as soon as he opens the door, because - _fuck me._

 

Blinking up at David, Charles swallows and doesn't looked away from him. “Raven, I'm calling you later.” He hears her displeasure, but before she could say something, David shouldn't hear, he ends the call. Maybe … even David thought about it as a date? 

 

“This is for you. I had read that it's tradition to bring something nice with you, for meeting someone you like.” Charles stares in disbelieve at the white lilies that holds David out at him, while smiling so beautiful and bright and … 

 

“This is …” He wants to say that he's wrong. Because friends doesn't buy each other so beautiful flowers. Not when they're not involved with each other. Or not dating. But it's the first time that one does such a nice thing for him. He's just not sure if his racing heart shouldn't be a warning for him. A warning, that he's already into deep. What's just crazy because David is an android - Charles is a Telepath and … 

 

“Thank you, very much.” And he cannot ignore what he's feeling. It's crazy and maybe he's just too fucking lonely, that he even thinks that getting involved with an android is a good idea. Slowly he takes the flowers from David's hand and steps to the side, so the tall man can walk inside. Which he does. But he's so deep in this warm feeling, that he's not even checking his ass out. 

 

“You didn't need to pick me up, you know.” Charles closes the door, then walks into his kitchen, where he lays the flowers by the sink for searching a vase. 

 

“Yes, I need to.” Irritated, Charles turns around at David, who has followed him. Grey-green eyes lock with his own and he feels suddenly like he is missing something. “I had asked you out and with that it's on me to pick you up and buy you flowers.” 

 

The vase he is holding is falling from his fingers, but before it could smash on the floor, David catches it fast with one hand, while looking into his eyes. “I … eh … it was - you had … I … I didn't knew you had asked me out for a date. I mean … you're - I thought you wanted just to be nice.” 

 

Charles knows instantly that his words did sound wrong. They didn't seem to be right, but before he could add more, David straighten again and put the vase in the sink, without breaking the contact with Charles' eyes. “It seemed to me you had an interest in me. But I'm sorry if I had calculated it wrong.” 

 

Before David could step back, Charles closed his fingers around his wrist. “No, it's … I just … didn't thought it would be possible because of ...” He stops himself, as he suddenly thinks that he's not different sounding than Tom. 

 

_ You're a freak! How could you even think I would like what you are? What you can do? If I would have known from the beginning … I don't want to even know what you have done with my mind, you freak! Stay away from me or you'll regret it. _

 

“Because of me, being not human?” Charles felt his eyes prickling with tears. Suddenly he wants nothing more than to know what David is thinking. But it's impossible and shouldn't even be his first intention to invade his mind. “I am programmed to feel, you know. Not only to feel sensations, but also to express real emotions.” 

 

_Say something!_ His mind is screaming at him, but Charles stays silent. He only can watch David, who looks at him with a strange expression. Then he turns very gentle his wrist out of Charles grip and steps away from him. “Maybe I had done a miscalculation. We'll see us tomorrow in the laboratory, Charles.” David walks through the doorstep, only to turn around one last time. “You should add 25cl vodka into the water. It will increase the flowers lifespan.” 

 

It's not long, until the soft sound of the front door getting open and close, and Charles sank slowly against the counter. He blinks and feels the first tear running down his face. He still isn't sure what has happened. But he knows now that he's still deep hurt from his past relationship with Tom. Even if it's now more than two years ago. 

 

But the worst is, that he's sure - without his Telepathy - that he has hurt David really deep. 

~*~ to be continued ~*~ 


End file.
